<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just to be with You by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143836">Just to be with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red &amp; Green &amp; Blue &amp; Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Green takes Red to go see Steven's family in Alola he begins to have doubts if Red would want his own family considering what happened during an accident.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just to be with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts">ben4kevin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by ben4kevin based on our AU where due to an accident at Silph Co with Team Rocket, Red was left badly injured, now with a scar on his neck and mute. Due to Green not wanting to help out and feeling like he abandoned Red to suffer a terrible fate he's stuck with endless guilt despite Red being more than over the incident by now.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Being on vacation was supposed to be relaxing, where Green could get away from Kanto, forget all of his worries and spend more precious time with Red. With the Stone family inviting them to stay over, how could he refuse a </span><em><span>free </span></em><span>offer to Alola? Not that he was cheap, but Red was instantly on board with the idea. No surprise there, he was always interested in bargains.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Guess he should count himself lucky that Steven happened to have a home close to Hau’oli City, one of the smallest cities he knew of in Alola. Least the press wouldn’t be bothering him, and nobody would be hounding Red for a battle. Still.. It’s </span><em><span>supposed </span></em><span>to be peaceful but he couldn’t keep from his own mind attacking him when all he wanted to do was ignore any thoughts nagging at him and sunbathe under the warm rays of Alola.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Red seemed to be having fun anyways, doting on Steven and Wes’s child, West, building a sandcastle with Steven and the kid; all smiles and soundless laughter that made Green’s heart ache. Red was always great with kids, even with their own siblings he could manage with them by himself, although as much as Chase and Trace talk they always tended to fill whatever silence there was. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Maybe.. Maybe one day Red would want kids of his own, their own little happy family to dote on and take care of. He’s not exactly sure he’d be father of the year if he had to compete with someone like Steven Stone, but hey he was </span><em><span>always </span></em><span>the greatest in everything he did! </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Except, how was he supposed to take care of a kid when he couldn’t even take care of Red back on their journey in Kanto years ago? For as long as he’s been with Red, all the hardships and past rivalry they went through he </span><em><span>still </span></em><span>couldn’t get over nearly losing Red and in result, losing the voice that he used to have oh so much banter with. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>If he hadn't left Red to deal with Team Rocket by himself in Silph Co then maybe things would still be the same. It frustrated him sometimes how Red could brush the incident off, not really speaking much in general before the incident, but acting like losing his voice and nearly his </span><em><span>life </span></em><span>was no big deal bothered Green to no end. The sight of Red being taken away on a stretcher, covered in blood, leaving in an ambulance that Green </span><em><span>still </span></em><span>couldn’t shake the sound of was burned into his brain. The memory was always all too clear, suffocating him until he could feel rare tears on his face unable to process the fact that he nearly lost his childhood friend, rival, and the love of his life. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Green?” A hand clamps down on his shoulder, sandy hair coming into view when he realizes Wes decided to take a seat next to him with noticeable concern on his face. Green has to blink the tears out of his eyes, gritting his teeth that of all days he had to think about the incident it had to be </span><em><span>today. </span></em><span>Go figure he couldn’t have one day where he wasn’t stuck in his own head. “Everything alright?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be?” Green scoffs, or attempts to, falling weak than his usual upbeat superior attitude. Wes gives Green an unamused look regardless of his attempt to brush it off and he can only let out a defeated sigh knowing the trainer from Orre could be just as, or equally as stubborn as he was. “..Just thinking about what happened to Red, and if I’d be able to give him the family he deserves.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>By now he’s sure Wes knew about the accident, it wasn’t the first time they met and with the accident being on the world news Steven knew of it. With Wes it was a coin toss considering he was from Orre, but Steven most likely filled him in on the gruesome details. There were always hushed whispers and fingers pointed Red’s way that never phased the legendary mute trainer, yet it was Green that always shot a glare their way. If anyone has to take a hit for the incident it should be </span><em><span>him </span></em><span>and not Red. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>That’s how he felt anyways. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“You know, I never thought I’d have a family either, let alone end up with someone as great as Steven,” Wes begins, tone light and his hand leaving Green’s shoulder to rest behind him. Glancing over there was something.. </span><em><span>Different </span></em><span>about the way he looked. His amber eyes held much more emotions than Wes expressed in general; fondness and warmth that was practically radiating from him. “I was stuck in Orre, cleaning up the mess of Cipher and Team Snagem. But when I got to Hoenn it felt like a fresh start. I was just a former criminal trying to help out Pokemon who still needed to be purified in Petalburg Woods and that’s when Steven stumbled into my life.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Everything he did for me I felt like I didn’t deserve, hell I even convinced myself I wasn’t worth enough to have a family of my own. Even now I’m still hesitant when he goes overboard on spoiling me, but if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t be here with him, actually appreciating</span> <span>life with our son,” Wes's face softens, a small sigh heard before a small smile blooms on his face. Green follows his gaze seeing West hand Red a chipped seashell and watches the small cute exchange with a smile of his own. “Don’t beat yourself up over one thing or else you’ll miss out on so many things in life.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Green can only stare after Wes the moment he decides to stand up, a teasing hand ruffling his unkempt hair and a grin sent down his way. Green rolls his eyes with a smile, batting his hand away and chooses to stand too, words not yet on the tip of his tongue while he continues to process them. With a suppressed sigh Green manages a quiet response in his pensive state. “Thank you.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Never thought I’d ever hear those words be uttered by you,” Wes bumps his elbow against Green, a huff this time as his only response though he knew there was no bite to his words and just playful banter between them. “Hey West! Green says he’d treat us all to malasadas!” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Green jerks his head at that, again not a penny pincher, but knowing his wallet would take a toll considering how big Wes, West and Red’s appetites could be. He’d complain about it then again Steven </span><em><span>is </span></em><span>letting them stay there for free so who was he to deny his family some sweets? </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Really!?” West grins, sandcastle now forgotten as he dashes across the scalding sand holding onto Steven’s hand as if to tug him along. Wes and Steven both laughed at their son’s excitement, and even Green was caught in the infectious mood with the messy blue haired kid staring up at him with wide eyes and a grin. His cheerful demeanor was most welcomed considering how messy his thoughts were not even a moment ago. “Is that true, uncle Green?” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Sure it is! Only the best </span><em><span>from </span></em><span>the best!” Green states proudly, ruffling his hair and earning a giggle from West. As if on instinct, West grabbed a hold of Wes’s hand, the couple exchanging a glance and letting their son take the lead knowing nothing could hold back the eagerness of a child. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Green was too preoccupied with watching the happy family, not noticing how Red silently approached him, definitely </span><em><span>not </span></em><span>startling him when he felt his bicep being hugged. Even before the incident Red was more of an, “actions speak louder than words” kind of guy, but with his eyes sparkling, small smile on the brink of breaking out into a grin and his head nudging towards the Stone family he was positively captivated by how bright Red could beam.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Arceus, I love him.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“And the best for the best,” Green mumbles against Red’s raven hair, brushing his hair aside to place a tender kiss on his forehead. He moves his arm away from Red’s hold only to entwine their fingers, leading him to the way of the Malasada Shop to join the rest of their small group. “Don’t hold back on me there, but if you start an eating competition with Wes I might have to cut you off.” </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Red grins, a simple shrug of the shoulders and merely gives Green a quick kiss on the cheek. Knowing the playful look he had most likely meant </span><em><span>no promises. </span></em><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span><span>With every lingering doubt in mind he’d still give Red the world and more, even a family if he desired it. Maybe he wouldn’t be such a terrible dad after all if it meant he got to dote on Red more than usual, as well as their own child.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>